Let us Brave CreepyPasta
The First Arc: The 3 Missing School Kids it all started when the teacher didn't came for a week... 2 other students also didn't show up... when the teacher returned, people said 3 people have died... wich whas strange... 1 of the kids said it were only 2... another person agreed... they said it: "violet! she's there! dont you see her?" some of the kids called them crazy... but then 1 girl even said it: "she's there! violet is there!" some say violet whas a ghost... some say these kids were just messing around! but it whasn't really important since 2 other people were mysteriously missing... the police went to the teacher and asked him where the 3 kids were... the teacher admitted: "1 of them whas with me for a while... but i swear i didn't do it!" but the police didn't trust this since 3 childeren were missing... some say the teacher did it... some say a classmate did it... but we already know... it whas a demon! The Second Arc: Theories on Facts well thats what people say... but there is a theory on it... 1 of them whas being hated by oliver... and oliver whas kind of being a suspect as well... the other kid really must've been killed by the teacher becous they found the body and date of dying whas the same day as the first day that the teacher didn't show up for a week... the only 1 we dont know what happened is violet... since people claim her ghost to be in class and she doesn't know how she died... The Third Arc: Why They Can See Violet the first kid who claimed to see violet whas luckey... he can only see here sometimes... unlike the second kid, who can alway's see her... his name whas oliver... the theory about him is that he can only see her becous he killed the other missing kid at the exsact time she died and there happened to be a glitch in the matrix... the girl who saw violet is her best friend teresa... some say its becous of their friendship but then G should be able to see the 1 killed by the teacher.... another theory is that she can see her becous she brought her ghost back to earth... The Fourth Arc: The Actual Story and when YOU Should Retell it the first arc of the story must be retold every halloween becous beleave it or not... but these 3 kids all died during halloween... violet & the other kids died at 23:45 (wich is the exsact time she becomes evil and kills everyone who call her name after 23:00 "violet south, violet south... i know who killed you violet south, hihihi" the hihihi whas becous they were joking ofcourse... nobody knows how she died... The Fifth Arc: To Make Things Creepier the second arc of the story must be retold when a thunder hits a tree after you say the last word of the first arc... there is no theory about why... but just do it... it really works for a great effect... the thing is... its verry unlikely this happens during day time... so maybe at night when halloween is almost over and you got your candy... but remember: dont eat too much candy... you can get the weirdest dreams... and since halloween is sopose to be scary, there is a 87% chance you'll get a nightmare... The Sixth Arc: The Final Piece's the third arc of the story must be retold when you and your audience is becoming verry curious about the rest of the story... the 4th arc can be told as well if you feel like it... same for the 5th... and the 6th... wich is this 1... wich means this story is about to end with a...